(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stable compositions containing retinol which upon topical application to the skin cause wrinkle effacement and other beneficial effects. It also relates to use of such compositions in combination with or including moisturizers.
(b) State of the Art
Retinol (Vitamin A), though believed to cause beneficial skin effects, has never been successfully formulated in a composition suitable for topical application. It has now been discovered that retinol can be formulated in stable form and can be administered topically in a cosmetic base with minimal irritant side effects. Further, when topically applied as taught by the invention, retinol causes effacement of facial fine lines and wrinkles, increases skin elasticity, reduces pore size and improves skin texture.